Lovely Kiss
by YunaLoire
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron qué sucedía la noche del cumpleaños de Ha Ni, después de ese beso frente al hospital? La siguiente historia redacta el día a día de nuestra pareja favorita, y de cómo una promesa hecha con amor se puede mantener. Sin importar los problemas que se avecinen. Contiene lemon... mucho lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1- LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Como todos los sábados, Seung Jo se despertaba temprano.

Antes de salir de la cama, se tomaba el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor; quería asegurar de que todo estuviera ahí, empezando por las fotos de su boda que adornaban la habitación, luego los regalos que, a lo largo de un año, se habían acumulado, y finalmente dejaba lo mejor.

Oh Ha Ni dormía como una niña pequeña a su lado, y para Baek Seung Jo no había absolutamente nada más maravilloso que eso.

Pero se dio cuenta en cuanto vio aquella vista hermosa frente a él, que no estaban en su cómodo y pequeño mundo.

Entonces recordó dónde estaban, y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y sonrió, mientras miraba a su esposa.

Se tomó su tiempo para aspirar su aroma, mirándola detenidamente. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

Su esposa se quejaba todo el tiempo de que él era un insensible, de que no le prestaba atención y de que, a pesar de llevar un año casados, no la valoraba como se lo merecía, pero la pequeña Oh Ha Ni no sabía que, detrás de todas esas burlas y peleas que tenían, el genio Baek Seung Jo amaba intensamente a esa mujer y que, estaba cien por ciento seguro, no podría vivir sin ella.

-Te amo, Ha Ni- susurró como todas las mañana antes de salir de la cama.

Aún no salía el sol, de hecho eran casi las seis de la mañana y todo seguía oscuro. Sabía que no tenía que despertarse temprano, que ese día no iba a trabajar en las mañanas al igual que su esposa, pero no podía quedarse en casa.

Se fue al baño y se tomó su tiempo para sí mismo.

Ese sábado era el día siguiente del cumpleaños número vientiuno de su amaba esposa. La noche anterior, muy a pesar de los inconvenientes que tuvieron con una mujer embarazada, estuvieron justo a tiempo para celebrarlo muy al estilo "Señores Baek".

Y mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, recordó la noche anterior:

-Cántame "feliz cumpleaños"- le pedía ella mientras iban de regreso a la casa. Seung Jo sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amaba esposita. Feliz cumpleaños a ti… - dijo y ella soltó una risita, ese tipo de risas que su esposo tanto amaba.

-¿Regresaremos a casa? Ya quiero ver a papá.

-Me parece que no iremos a casa, Ha Ni- le dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha surgido algo de nuevo? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, tranquila amaba esposita- dijo él mientras orillaba el carro cerca de un lujoso hotel a las afueras de Parang. Sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto, Seung Jo?- preguntó su esposa mientras él se bajaba a abrirle la puerta.

-Tenemos una reservación aquí. Solo espero no la hayan cancelado- dijo él tomando la mano de su esposa. El valet tomó las llaves del auto de los señores Baek y ellos entraron.

Ha Ni estaba estupefacta: la decoración del hotel era preciosa. Todo luminosa, con un enorme candelabro brillante y cegador, paneles cristalinos, un ascensor metálico, una fuente cerca de una sala de estancia donde parecían haber personas conversando casualmente; al fondo de escuchaba una ligera música de jazz y unas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una pareja que, dulcemente, se tomaba de las manos y caminaron a los ascensores.

Seung Jo y su esposa se miraron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó él sonriendo. Ha Ni tragó saliva.

-E-es demasiado, Seung Jo.- dijo ella- Debe ser muy costoso esto…

-Lo que menos importa es el costo. Anda- dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó tímidamente. El joven doctor sonrió.

-¿Tímida, señora Baek?- le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la recepcionista, quien al verlo esbozó una enorme sonrisa que, obviamente, a la joven enfermera no le agradó.

-¡Bienvenido y buenas noches!- dijo ella alegremente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?- dijo pícaramente sonriendo de una manera atrevida, una que a la señora Baek no le gustó.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reservación a nombre del señor Baek- dijo él, la chica sonrió y buscó en la lista.

-Ciertamente, señor… Baek Seung Jo, usted tiene una reservación… - luego, a regañadientes postró su fiera mirada en la pequeña Ha Ni.

-Deseo la llave- dijo él sacando su identificación, la chica la tomó y luego le entregó una llave muy bonita del color de las olas. Ha Ni la miró.

-Es la primera vez que veo una llave como ésta, Seung Jo- dijo ella tomando su mano.

-Tiene una "hermosa vista a la luz de la luna"- se burló él, acción que provocó que Ha Ni le sacara la lengua. El señor Baek la tomó del mentón y la acercó a su boca lentamente.

-Guarde esa lengua para más tarde, señora Baek- dijo seductoramente- La necesitaremos- y acto seguido la besó.

De todas las cosas que hacían juntos, nada le gustaba más a Ha Ni que su esposo la besara. Siempre se perdía entre sus labios y sabía que, si seguían besándose, las cosas acabarían en excelentes maneras.

Pero un carraspeó los sacó de su burbuja.

-Seung Jo recordó entonces que no estaban solos, y que ese no era el lugar apropiado para besarse. Se disculpó con la mirada y se dirigieron al ascensor, pero la música llamó la atención de la señora Baek.

-Seung Jo… - le dijo en voz baja mientras esperaban a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No te gustaría bailar antes de subir…?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí- y apuntó a la puerta donde tres personas iban entrando. Seung Jo sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a beber un trago, bailar y luego subimos?- ella asintió- De acuerdo, pero deberías ponerte ese vestido que te compré, así te sentirás más cómoda- le dijo él. Así que Ha Ni corrió al baño mientras su querido esposo la esperaba en la puerta. Se preguntó dónde guardarían la ropa que llevaba, pero sólo sonrió. Más tarde se ocuparían de ello.

Minutos más tarde, Ha Ni salió del baño usando el hermoso vestido de estampado que su amado esposo le había comprado y éste, la verla usando aquella pieza ceñida a su cuerpo y con varios dedos arriba de la rodilla, lo único que provocó fue que se volviera completamente loco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó al enfermera totalmente apenada.

-Ladrona de alientos- susurró su esposo, provocando una sonrisa tímida en su esposa, luego la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él- Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir directamente a la habitación y arrancarte ese tan hermoso vestido que te compré- y luego la besó- La chica de la tienda tenía razón: pareces toda una hermosa diosa- le susurró en los labios, besándola.

-Señor Baek, ¿podemos ir a bailar primero y después procedemos a la habitación?- le dijo ella separándose, pero él negó y la metió al baño de hombres.

Comenzó a besarla pasionalmente, mordiendo fuertemente sus labios y metiendo su mano debajo del hermoso vestido.

Ha Ni entonces gimió en su boca y aquello solo despertó la parte más oculta de las terminaciones nerviosas de su esposo y no se pudo contener.  
>Enredó sus manos en el cuello de su esposo y éste la levantó, metiéndola a uno de los cubículos vacíos. Ni siquiera les importó si había personas mirando, o si alguien estaba ahí dentro: se bajó el pantalón con una rapidez que su esposa conocía muy bien, sin dejar de besarla, luego metió dos dedos para comprobar si ya estaba lista, y claro que lo estaba.<p>

-Siempre lista- dijo él mordiendo sus labios. Y luego, entró dentro su ella.

De todas las cosas que Seung Jo amaba de hacer con su esposa, estar dentro de su esposa era de sus favoritas. Amaba tanto ese lugar, tan pacífico y acogedor, se sentía poderoso y único, porque al ser una persona que siempre deseaba ser el número uno, saber que había sido el primero y el único en la vida de su mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Y Ha Ni, como siempre, se perdió en el proceso.

Se dejaba poseer como solo él sabía hacerlo y como estaba segura nadie más podría lograrlo; su esposo le hervía la sangre y la volvía completamente loca.

Se sujetó de sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por ese mar de emociones que la embargaban. Y se volvió aún más loca cuando su marido la sujetó con una sola mano y con la otra masajeó sus pechos por encima del vestido.

-S-Seung Jo… para… - dijo ella conteniendo la voz.

-Nunca. No quiero.- le dijo él, porque sabía que su esposa casi llevaba al clímax.

Y así fue. Ha Ni llegó al cielo y soltó un gemido poderoso, salvaje y cargado de placer, un gemido que volvió loco a su marido y que sólo consiguió que él también la alcanzara.

Y así se quedaron los dos, fundidos el uno con el otro, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y perdiéndose mientras intentaban regular sus alocadas respiraciones.

-Fui al cielo… y volví- dijo Seung Jo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su mujer, y ella sonrió de vuelta besando la coronilla de su marido.

-Fuimos.

_Toc, toc_, se escuchó detrás de la puerta… y ambos se miraron.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2- DULZURA

_Toc, toc,_ se volvió a escuchar.

Seung Jo y Ha Ni se miraron, ambos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y lo único en lo que podían pensar es que habían sido descubiertos. Aquello preocupó principalmente al doctor, porque estaba seguro de que se armaría un enorme escándalo en el hospital si se enteraban de que estaba teniendo sexo en lugares públicos, porque un médico necesitaba cuidar su imagen.

Oh Ha Ni, por su parte, lo único que le preocupaba era que los fueran a descubrir, porque si de por sí ya era demasiado embarazoso estar en un baño, ser descubiertos resultaría aún peor.

_Toc, toc, _nuevamente. Seung Jo bajó a Ha Ni lentamente y ésta comenzó a ordenarse, mientras su marido abotonaba su pantalón.

-Te dije que era una mala idea, Seung Jo- se quejó su esposa, ordenando su cabello.

-Bueno, pero no estabas pensando eso, ¿verdad?- le recriminó con una sonrisa, entonces finalmente una voz habló:

-Emm… ¿señor Baek?- dijo el hombre, y Seung Jo rápidamente lo reconoció. Era el valet, y miró a su esposa- Disculpe pero… si no salen del cubículo, la recepcionista llamará al gerente… y tendrá que irse del hotel- dijo apenado el muchacho. Seung Jo suspiró y abrió la puerta aun cuando su mujer le negaba. El chico del valet los miraba totalmente apenado y conteniendo una sonrisa; primero salió el señor Baek y después lo siguió su apenada esposa, todavía ordenando su apariencia. Seung Jo sacó un billete y se lo tendió al muchacho, quien le agradeció y les indicó salir.

Ha Ni y su amado esposo salieron lentamente del baño, agradecidos de que la única persona que estuviera ahí fuera la recepcionista y dos clientes, quienes subieron alegremente al elevador. Los señores Baek caminaron lenta y despreocupadamente hacia el bar, intentando ignorar las pesadas miradas de sus espectadores; agradecieron que no hubieran llamado al gerente, porque el joven doctor realmente deseaba ver la habitación y hacerle el amor a su amada esposa en todos los rincones de ella.

-Siento que se me cae la cara de vergüenza- dijo Ha Ni en voz baja, su esposo tomó su mano sonriendo.-

-Agradece que es la cara, y no otra cosa, tonta- le dijo y la carita que tanto amaba se tornó completamente, ¡cómo amaba ponerla colorada! Amaba todas las facetas de niña que su esposa poseía, su delicadeza, su calidez, su ternura, lo estresante que era, que fuera infantil y llorona, que gritara por todo, que lo amara así.

Entraron al bar y la música jazz los embriagó, así como el repentino olor a tabaco y alcohol, que a pesar de que debía desagradarles a ambos, se les hizo realmente erótico.

Caminaron entre las personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y llegaron a una mesa en la oscuridad, donde se sentaron. Un joven mesero se acercó a ellos y el joven Baek ordenó dos martinis. Y miró a su esposa.

-Tenemos que disfrutar esta noche, porque no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad así e nuevo- le dijo acariciando su delicada mano. La misma que lo había acompañado por un año de matrimonio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Y dejaron que el alcohol los envolviera lentamente y que la música los embriagara; y cuando ya no pudieron resistirlo más, se levantaron a bailar.

Casi parecía irreal que, a pesar de todo el alcohol que su esposa había consumido, pudiera todavía bailar, y lo que era todavía mejor, que realmente bailara bien. Normalmente, su esposa no podía ni moverse decente. El joven Baek recordó el día de su boda, cuando bailaron su primer vals; estaba intentando contener las ganas de reírse de ella delante de todos los invitados, porque realmente le parecía muy gracioso que mirara sus pies la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando no pisarlo aunque no funcionó.

Pero ésta vez, era ella quien lo estaba guiando, porque él ya no podía moverse bien… lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven doctor era lo maravillosa que era su mujer: siempre tan atenta, tan amable y cariñosa aunque él a veces fuera cruel con ella, pero sabía que la amaba, aunque no se lo demostrara tanto como debía, estaba seguro de que ella no podía dudarlo. No había día en el que él no intentara ser un buen esposo, aunque a veces fallara.

Así que todas esas cosas, y el hecho de que estaba algo ebrio, lo impulsaron a decirle, mirándola directo a los ojos, con sus manos en su pequeña cintura:

-Te amo, Ha Ni- dijo el joven doctor, paralizando por completo a su esposa. ¿Qué había dicho? Ha Ni casi lloraba cuando aquellas dos palabras salieron de su boca. Casi nunca se lo decía, de hecho, Ha Ni consideraba los "te amo" como ocasiones especiales en su matrimonio, así que en secreto, anotaba en su diario las veces que él le decía eso. Normalmente, eran después de tener una pelea y reconciliarse, así que no solía considerarlas como un te amo sincero, sino como uno de ocasión, y las pocas veces que él se lo decía en serio, estaba calmado y la miraba a los ojos.

Como en ese momento.

Por ello, las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y lo besó. Tan apasionadamente que el calor comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

-Vámonos ahora- le rogó él con urgencia en la voz. La señora Baek asintió y salieron disparados hacia el ascensor, ignorando por completo al botones que les decía algo. Y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Seung Jo tomó el rostro de su mujer y la devoró en un beso carnívoro y sensual, aún así cargado de pasión. Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos y la levantó, ella cerró sus piernas en torno a su cintura, dejándose llevar también, mordiendo los labios de su esposo y tirando de su cabello.

Querían quedarse así. Querían que el ascensor se detuviera, que se fuera la luz o algo. No eran capaces de esperar hasta llegar a la habitación; él quería poseerla ya y ella quería ser poseída. Y más que quererlo, lo deseaban.

Pero se detuvo el ascensor y salieron a toda prisa, aún unidos por su apasionado beso.

Se separaron solo para que Seung Jo abriera la puerta y eso fue todo; presionó a su esposa contra la pared, rozando su cuerpo con el de ella, haciéndola sentir cuán necesitado estaba de ella, cuánto la deseaba. Casi arrancó el costoso vestido de su cuerpo.

No se molestaron en llegar a la cama; había alfombra. Hicieron el amor en el suelo, completamente desnudos y dejándose llevar por la pasión. Seung Jo estaba tan concentrado en complacer a su mujer, que ni siquiera escuchó cuando a su puerta alguien llamaba. Lo mismo sucedía con Ha Ni. Lo único que a ambos les importaba era satisfacer ese deseo de amarse, apagar ese fuego que los consumía todas las noches, quedar saciados hasta descansar y nuevamente comenzar donde se quedaron.

Fue por ello que Ha Ni levantó las caderas pidiéndole más contacto a su esposo, y él estaba encantado de complacerla. Amaba ver su rostro excitado. Adoraba sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el suelo, le volvía loco ver sus manos aferrarse a las almohadas o las sábanas, en esa ocasión, a la alfombra. Perdía el control cuando sabía que había llegado al orgasmo, porque le era muy fácil darse cuenta de cuando sucedía: su mujer abría los ojos y lo miraba, y cuando el momento llegaba, siempre estiraba la cabeza intentando encontrar los labios de su amado, para entregarle no solo su orgasmo, sino también el último gemido que soltaba.

Y él estaba encantado de recibirlos. Los amaba. Y una vez que ella había terminado, se dejaba ir, mordiendo su labio inferior, o echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando las manos de ella si estaban unidas, hundiendo sus uñas en su cintura si era la ocasión, o dejarse caer sobre ella, aplastándola, hasta que con sus manos le pedía se quitara. Y luego, rodaba hasta quedar con su rostro en su pecho… y así, quedarse completamente dormidos.

Pero esa noche, el joven señor Baek quería todo menos dormir. Le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona mientras le apartaba los mechones locos de su rostro.

-Descansa lo suficiente, querida, que esto no ha terminado- le dijo besándola. Ha Ni, a pesar de la pena que sentía cuando su atrevido esposo decía ese tipo de cosas, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego lo besó:

-Estaba justamente pensando lo mismo- le dijo.

Y fue así, como después de darse un baño, darse cuenta de que habían tocado un botón que pedía champagne y de comenzar a beber de nuevo, comenzaron justamente donde se habían quedado: sobre la alfombra.


	3. Chapter 3

~NOCHE ETERNA

Esa noche, Baek Seung Jo no solamente estaba enojado, sino que estaba furioso. Realmente furioso.

Vio los expedientes de sus pacientes y el coraje comenzó a acumularse... pero claro que ese no había sido el peor problema. No, el peor de todos había sido aquel horrible rumor que se esparcia lentamente como una llama sobre la leña.

Pudo recordar perfectamente el momento en que lo escuchó:

Como todas las mañanas, caminaba hacia el área de emergencias. La noche pasada, precisamente la misma en que él y su tan amaba esposa habían pasado toda aquella maravillosa odisea en el hotel, a las cuatro de la madrugada había ocurrido un accidente a las afueras de Seuol.

Había sido tan grande el accidente, que los heridos se habían repartido en los diferentes hospitales principales; al hospital de Parang les habían tocado un grupo de personas que estaban gravemente heridas.

Una de ellas, era la hija menor del presidente de la capital, que estaba de visita en la ciudad para una conferencia.

El doctor Na salió de la nada, casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Na Sunbae!- le gritó Seung Jo.

-¡Doctor Baek! ¡Qué alegría!- dijo y tomó las manos del joven doctor- ¡Te necesito en urgencias, rápido!- luego su localizador sonó, anunciandole que debía ir a quirofano. Casi soltó una maldición.

-¿Voy con usted?- preguntó el joven doctor.

-No, busca a la enfermera Soo; te vas a hacer cargo de la hija del presidente.

-¿¡Yo!?- dijo él, un poco nervioso- Pero aún soy un interno, Na Sunbae, ¿cree que será prudente que me haga cargo...?

-Anda, chico, eres un genio. Sé que todo estará bien en tus manos.

-Aún así...

-¿Será que el gran Baek Seung Jo está nervioso, acaso?- y soltó una risa nerviosa, el localizador volvió a sonar y el doctor Na lo miró- Cuento contigo, Seung Jo- y salió disparado detrás de un grupo de enfermeros que se dirigían a urgencias. El joven Baek también comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de la enferma Soo, cuando divisó a su esposa.

La enfermera Oh atendía a unos de los heridos, suministrandoles anestesia para calmarles el dolor; el joven doctor miró a su esposa: tan dedicada a su labor, consolando a los que tenían miedo y tratando con su máximo esfuerzo de ayudar a los que no podían moverse. Comparada con la Ha Ni de preparatoria, la enfermera era su favorita. Siempre tan amable, dedicada, atenta y sobre todo amorosa.

Él amaba eso de su esposa.

Amaba que fuera tan tierna y dadivosa, adorable, sincera, que se dedicara de lleno a su trabajo aunque cometiera errores; amaba despertar y que fuese lo primero que viera al despertar y lo mismo al dormir. Simplemente, Baek Seung Jo amaba a su mujer.

-¿Doctor Baek?- lo llamó una voz. Apartó la vista a regañadientes de su mujer para mirar a la enfermera Soo.- ¿Está listo para la cirugía?- él asintió. Se despidió en silencio de su mujer y caminó al lado de la jefa de enfermeras.

Llegó al quirófano, donde el cuerpo de una chica yacía sobre la mesa de operaciones. Parecía muy joven, y si no fuera por los moretones y las cicatrices en su rostro, podría asegurar que era atractiva. Siguió el procedimiento rutinario: se lavó las manos, las secó, se colocó los guantes y el cubrebocas, y caminó hacia la mesa.

Dos enfermeras y otros dos doctores ya estaban ahí cuando el doctor Baek se acercó.

-¡Doctor Baek, bienvenido!- dijo el doctor Lee.

-Lee Sunbae- musitó Seung Jo, miró de cerca a la chica- ¿Cuál es el estatus?

-Dos costillas fracturadas, luxación en el brazo derecho, tobillo izquierdo dislocado, nariz rota y tenemos que operarla antes de que las costillas perforen su corazón.- dijo una enfermera, y el joven Baek la miró: su nombre era Kang Yuu Min; demasiado atractiva para ser una enfermera, demasiado atenta e inteligente. Era justamente ese tipo de mujeres independientes que llamaban la atención. Seung Jo pensó que le recordaba mucho a Hae Ra.

-¿Está listo?- preguntó el doctor Ming; el joven doctor suspiró y asintió.

Pretendió que no estaba nervioso, pero esa era su primera operación donde estaba totalmente a cargo. Deseó realmente que su esposa estuviera ahí; nunca lo admitiría pero Oh Ha Ni le daba la fuerza suficiente para hacer las cosas. Se sentía el hombre más poderoso, se sentía invencible y nunca dudaba cuando se trataba de ella.

-Doctor Baek, ¿qué opina del joven interno?

-¿Disculpe?

-El doctor Charles Kim Jun- dijo el doctor Lee. Seung Jo suspiró; no es que tuviera algún problema con el chico, sino que no le gustaba hablar de él porque siempre terminaban comparandolos.

Charles Kim Jun era un chico de diecinueve años que lo consideraban un verdadero genio. Se graduó de la preparatoria a los dieciséis años, estudió unos años en Estados Unidos y luego volvió a Corea con su madre. Su padre era inglés y su madre coreana.

Seung Jo no tenía problemas con él, de hecho el único momento en que habían cruzado palabras había sido cuando se anunció que haría su internado en el hospital general de Parang. El jefe del hospital los presentó y le había dicho a Seung Jo "cuida mucho de tu hermano menor, Seung Jo. Tú hasta ahora eras el genio favorito"

El chico, que lo único que tenía de coreano era el nombre, asintió y sonrió, pero Seung Jo no sentía simpatía por el chico.

Escuchó a los doctores y enfermeras hablar sobre el chico como si fuese la octava maravilla, cosa que realmente no le interesaba al chico Baek... hasta que mencionaron a cierta enfermera atolondrada:

-¿Saben si Charles escogió ayudantes para su operación de hoy?- preguntó Lee.

-Dijo que sólo necesitaba a una.

-¿Ah, sí?

-La enfermera Oh- dijo Kang. Seung Jo casi le perforaba la yugular a la hija del presidente.

-¿Doctor Baek? ¿Se encuentra bien?- el joven doctor asintió y prosiguió con la operación.

-¿Es la primera operación de Charles?- la enfermera Kang asintió- ¿Por qué solo pidió a una enfermera...?

-No es sólo eso, Lee Sunbae- dijo Ming- La pregunta es por qué de todas las enfermeras capacitadas, eligió a la más... - pero se calló cuando la mirada gélida de Seung Jo se posó en él.

Puede que su esposa no fuera como las demás enfermeras, que fuera atolondrada y hasta torpe, pero si algo caracterizaba a su mujer era el empeño que le ponía a su trabajo. Eso era suficiente para él.

-De todos modos, el doctor Charles es un buen muchacho.

-Sí. Desearía poder ver su desempeño en estos momentos.

-Podría irse si así lo desea, sunbae- dijo Seung Jo, en voz baja - Tengo bajo control esto.

-Nada de eso, Baek- dijo Lee- Ésta también es su primera operación a cargo; tenemos que monitorearlo.

-Si, si, ya habrán más oportunidades de ver a Charles- sonrió Ming- De todos modos, queremos ver cómo se desempeñarán esos dos chicos.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo enojado el joven- Si no les molesta, desearía terminar la operación sin tanto cuchicheo. Los cotilleos no me gustan.

-Disculpe, doctor Baek- susurró el doctor Ming.

Lo que restó de la operación, permanecieron en silencio. Los doctores se preguntaban con miradas si Seung Jo estaba enojado o si sus comentarios causarían problemas entre la joven pareja, después de todo era bien sabido que los recién casados solían tener muchos problemas, la mayoría porque la joven enfermera solía crear malentendidos. Algunas veces entre sus compañeros enfermeros y otras con los pacientes, quiénes se terminaban encariñando demasiado con ella.

Pero a Seung Jo no le gustaba para nada que dijeran que su esposa era el interés amoroso de otro hombre. De hecho, la simple idea de que pudiese ser deseada por alguien más le provocaba náuseas al joven; pero se dijo a sí mismo que era normal que llamara la atención, después de todo, su Ha Ni era demasiado atractiva, aunque ella no lo notara.

Dio un último suspiro, cuando finalmente había terminado con su labor.

-¡Felicidades, doctor Baek!- dijo el doctor Ming. La operación había sido todo un éxito, y el joven se veía rodeado de varias personas felicitandolo, incluso el jefe estaba ahí. Menos su esposa.

Se preguntó dónde estaba su atolondrada mujer, cuando recordó que ella también tendría su debut como asistente en una primera operación, así que abandonó el lugar donde se encontraba y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador.

Dos compañeras de Ha Ni platicaban alrgremente cuando él llegó:

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Las enfermeras lo miraron impresionadas, primero porque el atractivo doctor Baek les estaba dirigiendo la palabra, y segundo porque se había referido a Ha Ni como "mi esposa". Una tragó saliva:

-La enfermera Oh acaba de subir para su cirugía, doctor Baek.

-¿Iba sola?- preguntó, pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, van con ella el doctor Charles y la enfermera Soo... - y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa.

El tercer piso era todo un manojo de nervios. Los enfermeros corrían de un lado a otro, arrastrando las camillas, recogiendo botiquines y llevándolos de un lado a otro. Divisó al doctor Na rodeado de varios enfermeros, a la enfermera Soo correr hacia los elevadores, a una de las compañeras de su esposa pedir ayuda para unos pacientes y luego, vio a su esposa llevar a un anciano en la silla de ruedas. Se acercó hasta ella, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros: mientras su esposa trabajaba arduamente, el joven doctor vio a su lado a otro doctor, mucho más joven y con ojos grandes, color verde esmeralda, piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y una nariz respingada. Seung Jo prestó atención a la manera en la que el mocoso polulaba alrededor de su amada esposa como si fuera un pastel sobre una mosca; vio cómo el chico le sonreía como idiota miemtras parecía estarle diciendo algo que le causaba gracia a su mujer, pero por su semblante la notaba tensa, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

Pensó que quizás lo estaba buscando y eso le proporcionó al joven Baek mucha satisfacción. Pero la sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en sus labios se esfumó en el momento en que el chico tocó la mejilla de su mujer, apartando un mechón que caía en su rostro.

En ese momento sintió un fuego que lentamente quemaba desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el músculo más tenso de su cuerpo; la rabia se apoderó de él y no entendía claramente qué sucedía. Normalmente no era un hombre celoso, de hecho, a parte de Boon Jong Gu, Seung Jo no había tenido que preocuparse de ningún otro hombre, porque de todos modos su esposa nunca le daba motivos para sentir celos... pero ese momento en el que el chico la tocó, se sintió lleno de rabia.

Así que caminó hasta donde ellos estaban; su mujer levantó la vista y en sus ojos adormilados se dibujaron estrellas.

-Seung Jo... - susurró ella, sonriendo. Pero eso él no lo vio; tomó a su esposa del brazo y la arrastró por todo el pasillo. Fue consciente de que todos a su alrededor los miraban pero en ese momento no le importó. La arrastró hasta la oficina del doctor Na, y la empujó contra la puerta. Se miraron.

-Seung Jo, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Oh Ha Ni, nerviosa. Se preguntó si había hecho algo que lo molestara, pero por más que indagó en su mente no encontró nada. Seung Jo por su parte admiraba a su mujer; la amaba tanto que estaba seguro haría lo que fuera por ella, y alejarla de cualquier otro que se acercara era una de esas cosas.

De pronto, mientras miraba el rostro asustado de su mujer, se cuestionó a sí mismo el motivo de sus celos: ella no le había dado ni siquiera una razón y él ya estaba haciendo toda una guerra mundial.

Pero lo que no entendía era por qué de pronto tenía la necesidad de tomar a su mujer. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que, en el fondo, la idea de que su esposa fuese deseada por otros le era sumamente excitante. ¿Quién diría que su Ha Ni provocaría a otros hombres, aunque fuese un niño? Porque ya había oído más rumores y cuchicheos de otroa doctores y enfermeros que resaltaban la belleza de su esposa.

Por ello, fue que Seung Jo decidió a hacerle entender a su esposa que era suya.

La tomó fuertemente de los hombros y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole notar cuán excitado estaba. La enfermera tragó saliva, e iba a decirle algo cuando su esposo trabo sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso era meramente carnívoro y aún así cargado de pasión y fuego. Mordió sus labios mientras empujaba su pelvis contra la de ella, dándole a entender a su esposa que era solamente suya.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y voces llamándolos, Oh Ha Ni pensó que iba a soltarla, pero para Seung Jo, la idea de que fueran descubiertos despertó dentro de él unas ansias asesinas. De modo que, con una rapidez increíble, despojó a su esposa de su pantalón y la bata, admirandose como siempre de su increíble físico.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar a quien le perteneces...- le susurró Seung Jo mientras la besaba. Dispuesta a protestar, Ha Ni se intentó alejar de su esposo, pero sus manos se volvieron como grilletes:

-Basta, Seung Jo. Podrían vernos...

-No me importa.- dijo él. Acto seguido, besó su cuello y se dirigió a su pecho descubierto, y Ha Ni se rindió.

Mientras afuera los buscaban, en la oficina del doctor Na los dos se devoraban sin piedad, buscando más contacto, tanto que si hubieran podido se habrían desnudado y ahí sobre el escritorio se hubieran fundido, pero no había tiempo. Seung Jo se bajó el pantalón rápidamente y se preparó para poseerla, sin importarle los intentos de su esposa, quien le decía que ya tendrían tiempo cuando volvieran a casa.

-No. Ahora.- dijo y metió dos dedos en su cavidad. Ha Ni echó la cabeza atrás, mordiendose los labios y riendiendose.

Seung Jo tomó eso como una invitación, y entró totalmente en ella, tapando la boca de su mujer con sus labios, devorando el gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Se movió rápidamente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su esposa, y ella se entregaba de lleno a él.

-Más... más... - le pidió, totalmente excitada. Pero él ya no podía; la besó mientras se entregaron su último aliento... y se quedaron ahí, con sus frente unidas.

-Te amo, Ha Ni- le susurró él antes de separarse de ella, sellando con un beso esa promesa de amor.

-Anda, ve a tu cirugía.- le dijo dándole un beso inocente en la frente mientras se arreglaba y, lanzandole un guiño, salió.

Oh Ha Ni se quedó unos segundos ahí, hiperventilando, repasando ese encuentro casual hasta que recordó su cirugía.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Todos la miraban, algunas enfermeras hasta cuchicheaban y los doctores reprimian una sonrisa.

La enfermera Soo la tomó del brazo:

-¡Niña! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Anda, Charles ya comenzó la cirugía!- le dijo y la empujó hacia el elevador, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, le sonrió:

-Asegúrate de que la próxima vez no haya nadie a su alrededor, señora Baek- se burló la jefa de enfermeras, provocando un sonrojo intenso en la enfermera.

Las puertas se cerraron y Ha Ni sólo pudo soltar un grito, totalmente apenada.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.5~ LA PELEA pt.1

-¿¡Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables!?- gritó omini realmente furiosa.

Después de la noche anterior, y de que llegaran más tarde de lo normal a casa, los jóvenes esposos permanecieron en el auto más de lo debido. Los ánimos del joven Baek volvieron y se desató un festin carnal, que no pudo esperar a llegar a la habitación y se desahogaron ahí, en el auto. Claro que omoni se había preocupado, principalmente por que ninguno contestaba el teléfono. Entonces, miró a la ventana y ahí estaba el carro; se preguntó porque no entraban a la casa, cuando supo lo que hacían, y una sonrisa juguetona cruzó por sus labios. La felicidad duró a la mañana siguiente, hasta que a primera hora una llamada la bajó de su nube: la señora Hae Ming la telefoneó para decirle que un rumor se extendía por las oficinas de la comisaría, uno que decía que cierto joven doctor había sido sorprendido con su esposa a mitad de la noche. La señora Baek aseguró que no podían ser su hijo y su nuera ya que ellos habían llegado a casa temprano y hasta habían tenido tiempo de cenar juntos, pero claro que sabía que eran ellos.

Así que subió a la habitación donde los jóvenes aún dormían, y los despertó gritando:

-¿¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!?- volvió a gritar. Ha Ni estaba asustada, esa era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta. Ni siquiera cuando Eung Jo se había escapado de clases el mes pasado para ir a visitar a No Ri de había enojado tanto; Seung Jo la miró enojado:

-¿Podrías darnos un poco de privacidad, madre?- le pidió en un tono que a la enfermera no le gustó.

-¿Privacidad? ¿No pensaron en ello anoche?- dijo ella- ¿En qué pensaban realmente, Seung Jo? ¿En un lugar público? ¿A plena noche? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-Madre, podrás gritarnos una vez que nos vistamos- dijo el joven doctor levantándose de la cama, se giró a su esposa- Baja y prepara mi café, por favor- le pidió amablemente a su esposa, ignorando la mirada asesina que su madre les lanzaba.

Pero Ha Ni no se movió, solo permaneció parada al costado de la cama, mirando el suelo con una expresión totalmente apenada. El joven soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Están conscientes de que lo que hicieron estuvo mal?

-Si, omoni- susurró Ha Ni- Lo sentimos.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando con ella?- le dijo su esposo y ambas lo miraron- No pasó nada malo, y el oficial me aseguró que no le diría nada a nadie

Deja de hacer tanto drama, madre.

-¡Todo Parang ya lo sabe! ¡Agradece que no pidió tu nombre, o de lo contrario sí estaríamos en problemas!

-¿Estaríamos? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- dijo él molesto- Madre, ya te dije que no pasó nada. Todo está bien, deja por favor de hacer tanto drama.

-¡Seung Jo! No le hables así a tu madre...

-Cállate tú- le dijo éste a su esposa- Y por favor, ya déjenme de molestar. Sal de la habitación, madre.- le pidió amablemente, la omini los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, principalmente a su hijo, quien jamás imaginó le hablaría de esa manera. Pero ofendida como estaba, salió a toda prisa de la habitación cerrando de un portazo; Seung Jo bufó y luego miró a su esposa, quien lo contemplaba confundida.

-¿Irás a preparar el café?- ella no dijo nada- ¿Ha Ni?

-¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a omoni?

-¿Cómo?

-Así, tan grosero y prepotente. Seung Jo, ella sólo se estaba preocupando por nosotros...

-Meterse en nuestra vida privada no es preocuparse- dijo él en um susurro.

-No lo está haciendo...

-¡Abre los ojos, Oh Ha Ni!- le gritó éste, y su esposa dio un brinco.- ¡Mi madre sólo nos está manipulando! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

-Tú lo ves de esa manera, pero yo sólo veo a una mujer preocupada por el qué dirán de su hijo y su esposa, quiénes son médicos si mal no lo recuerdo.

-¡No es el caso! Ha Ni, madre nos ha estado manipulando desde el comienzo, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo comenzó todo esto?- ella iba a hablar pero mejor guardó silencio. Seung Jo no necesitaba recordarle nada, porque ella mejor que nadie conocía el dolor que le había causado al principio de su relación. Pero nunca vio a su suegra como una molestia, por el contrario, le agradecia que había sido su perseverancia el motivo por el cuál estaban juntos, pero ¿por qué su esposo no lo veía de esa manera? ¿Por qué de empeñaba en decir que todo era culpa de su madre quién no los dejaba teanquilos?

Fue en ese entonces que un oscuro pensamiento cruzó por su mente...

-¿Tú... no me amas?- preguntó ella en un susurro. Su esposo se giró y la contempló.

-¿Qué?- Ha Ni todavía miraba la alfombra cuando sintió a su esposo acercarse a ella. Esperó por el abrazo, esperó sentirlo rodeando su cintura y escucharlo decir que no dijera esas cosas, que estaba loca o que fuera a prepararle el desayuno. Algo, lo que fuera.

Pero no sucedió.

Seung Jo sólo se quedó en silencio ahí, mirándola, y cuando ella levantó la vista lo vio apretar los puños; y luego de un largo silencio, miró al suelo, y pronunció las palabras que Ha Ni tanto temía escuchar:

-No es que no te ame, Oh Ha Ni... es sólo que... -suspiró- Mi madre y tú no me dieron otra elección.- y dicho aquello, acabó con un suspiro.- Me iré a bañar.

Salió de la habitación sin anter darle una larga mirada a su mujer. Se preguntó si había sido buena idea decirle algo como aquello; seguro Ha Ni le diría a su madre y ésta lo reprendería por insensible, luego todo volvería a la normalidad como debería de ser.

Y mientras cerraba la puerta, no entendía por qué tenía ese sentimiento de culpa atorado en la garganta.

ESA MISMA TARDE~

Oh Ha Ni camibaba arrastrando el carrito con comida por el largo pasillo. Iba distraida y estaba realmente cansada, pero principalmente se sentía herida. ¿Seung Jo aún no la amaba? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¿Aún con todo lo que habían pasado? ¿Todavía se sentìa así sobre ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a derramar lágrimas, pero si algo había aprendido la joven enfermera es que las escenitas era lo que más odiaba su esposo, así que se tragó sus lágrimas y esperó a llegar a casa. Ahí tendría tiempo de sobra para llorar.

Y mientras llevaba los alimentos a los enfermos, cierto joven doctor la miraba. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Se preguntó al verla forzar una sonrisa ante los enfermos; odiana verla así, y sabía que nadie más podía ser el culpable que su esposo el insensible, pensó Charles. Divisó a su sunbae, quien le tomaba la presión a un anciano que acababa de salir de una operación.

En el fondo y a pesar de que Charles era el nuevo favorito de los doctores, sentía un poco de celos hacia él. El jefe del hospital seguía diciendo que era su "mejor adquisición" y las enfermeras todavía morían por él, pero el chico no entendía por qué, así como tampoco lograba comprender qué había visto Ha Ni en alguien tan huraño como Seung Jo...

-¿Será el dinero...?- se preguntó al seguir mirándolo. Pero al verlo bien, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que tenía dinero, no era alguien que abusara económicamente, por lo que descartó esa idea. Luego, vio al sunbae sonreírle a una pequeña niña y quizás pensó que era si físico lo que le gustaba a su enfermera, pero también deshechó el pensamiento al pasar Juun Lee a su lado, un enfermero excesivamente atractivo que comparado con el sunbae pues le ganaba mucho más. Luego pensó que, a pesar se ser serio y taciturno con los demás quizás cuando estaban solos, era dulce y tierno con su esposa. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual la chica estaba tan enamorada de él.

Y lanzó un suspiro.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual estuviera enamorada de él, eso no sería impedimento para lograr su propósito. Él sabía que Ha Ni se merecía algo mejor, sabía que su vida no era precisamente la que alguien como ella deseaba y también estaba seguro de que solamente él podía darle a la chica lo que realmente ella merecía.

Así que caminó hasta ella, con las manos sudadas y la boca seca.

-"Vamos, Jun. Tú puedes hacerlo."- se dijo a si mismo. La enfermera lo vio caminar hasta ella.

-Buenos días, doctor Charles- saludó con todos los ánimos que pudo.

-Buen día, Ha Ni. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

-Muy bien, ¿ya almorzó?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, que sólo le causó lástima al joven. Miró al sunbae y luego a la enfermera nuevamente. Suspiró:

-Ha Ni, ¿tienes un minuto?- le dijo en voz baja- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Uhm... claro- dijo ella y le dejó a su compañera el carrito con comida. Comenzaron a caminar al área de cafetería, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que todos los observaban. Y tan distraída estaba la señora Baek que ni siquiera notó la mirasa asesina que su huraño esposo les lanzó.

-"Esto debe ser una broma"- pensó el doctor cuando ambos se perdieron en el elevador.


	5. Chapter 5

** PELEA pt.2**

Oh Ha Ni caminaba al lado del doctor Charles callada, pensativa y principalmente preguntándose el motivo del comportamiento de su compañero. Por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo se le olvidó que estaba triste a causa de su esposo, hasta que llegaron a la cafetería del segundo piso.

—¿Quiere un café, doctor?— la voz dulce de la enfermera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y el joven Charles se encontró con un precioso par de ojos color almendra, una tierna mirada un poco preocupada y una dulce carita de niña.

El corazón de Charles se aceleró como si de una máquina de vapor se tratara al ver esos ojos preciosos, y estaba seguro de que no necesitaba de un estetoscopio para oír su propio corazón.

Oh Ha Ni por su parte, miraba los peculiares ojos verdes del muchacho, su piel un poco blanca, sus cabellos castaños y su mirada tan inocente; no podía evitar pensar que era realmente guapo, principalmente por ese color de ojos tan bonitos.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el mirarlos más de cerca, o el acariciar su sedoso cabello. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, su mano viajó sin que ella se diera hasta sus hebras ligeramente desordenadas, lo que demostraba que claramente se había desvelado haciendo turno.

—Debería descansar un poco, doctor Charles— le dijo la enfermera, acariciando su cabello. Charles se quedó quieto como una estatua, impresionado y encantado. ¿Era real lo que estaba pasando? ¿Realmente ella estaba tocándolo?

Su cuerpo se tensó, y al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz.

—¿Ha estado comiendo bien? Se ve un poco más delgado— Charles la miró— Debería decirle a su espo...

—No soy casado— le respondió rápidamente. Oh Ha Ni sonrío, ella ya sabía que no era casado, pero quería probarlo.

Así que le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Charles le respondió y de la misma manera se sintió un poco más animado; así que comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente.

Mientras Charles le contaba a la enfermera sobre sus padres, su niñez y sus años en el extranjero, la enfermera escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; se imaginó las playas que él le describió, los restaurantes lujosos, las vacaciones en las montañas, las excursiones escolares, las navidades hogareñas. Todo aquello parecía como un sueño para ella, y se imaginó haciendo todas esas cosas con su esposo.

Diferente fue el caso de Charles, quien, mientras le relataba todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, lo único que pensaba era que quería que ella experimentara todo eso con él.

El tiempo se había pasado tan rápido mientras platicaban tranquilamente y comían; todos en el hospital ya sabían que ambos jóvenes estaban en la cafetería comiendo y conversando alegremente, había unos que incluso creían que eran una pareja, hasta que veían que la chica sentada frente a él no era otra que la esposa del doctor Seung Jo.

Oh Ha Ni vio su reloj y luego al doctor:

—Debería irme ya. Tengo que cambiar el turno con la jefa Soo— la enfermera se levantó y el doctor la siguió.

—Tiene razón. Es el turno libre del doctor Baek— dijo a regañadientes el joven— Creo que voy a cubrirlo.— Ha Ni sonrío de oreja a oreja y Charles no fue ajeno a la acción.

Le dio un cumplido en su mente y caminaron de regreso a la sala de espera.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de que estaban siendo observados por un grupo de enfermeras.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Cuando el cotilleo llegó a oídos de los doctores, Baek Seung Jo tenía una lata de soda en su mano.

—Ciertamente, el joven Charles ha sido todo un casanova desde que llegó— dijo el doctor Lee.

—Es que es joven y atractivo, obviamente a todas les gustará— contestó Ming Sunbae, suspirando— Honestamente, desearía tener un poco de su buena suerte con las mujeres.

—¿La enfermera Kang te ha rechazado de nuevo?

—Si me dieran dinero por cada vez que me ha rechazado, yo sería millonario.— y todos de rieron.

Pero Baek Seung Jo no estaba feliz. Más bien, estaba lejos de sentirse, si quiera como un ser humano en esos momentos. Estaba cargado de furia, frustración pero sobre todo celos. Baek Seung Jo estaba que ardía de celos.

Los otros doctores dejaron el tema cuando notaron la mirada furiosa y asesina en el joven, y pronto volvieron a sus labores; mientras el joven doctor se paseaba como si nada estuviera sucediendo por el hospital, realizando sus tareas tranquilamente.

Pero todos sabían que, con esa mirada, podría asesinar a cualquiera.

Principalmente al doctor adolescente, quien a pesar de sospechar el por qué del enojo del Sunbae, decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, no sería peor si ignorara que alguien pudiese sentir atracción por su mujer?

Charles decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

•

•

•

—¿Sunbae?— la voz de una mujer sacó de sus pensamientos al doctor, quien leía unos archivos antes de irse a casa.

Seung Jo levantó la mirada al oír a aquella mujer, quizás un poco esperanzado de que podría ser su mujer, pero habían estado tan ocupados que ninguno había tenido tiempo de verse. De todos modos, lo que menos quería Seung Jo era verla.

—Sunbae, ¿se siente bien?— la enfermera Kang Hae Li era muy atractiva: tenía el cabello completamente negro, largo hasta la cintura, los ojos claros como si estuviesen reflejados siempre contra la luz, un excelente físico y el rostro más coqueto que nadie podría tener.

Seung Jo odiaba admitirlo, pero en repetidas ocasiones miraba a la sensual mujer cuando creía que nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

—¿Sucede algo, enfermera Kang?

—No. Bueno, sí. La enfermera Soo me pidió que le avisara que su esposa se quedará en el turno de la noche el día de hoy— Baek Seung Jo apretó con fuerza los puños.

—¿Por qué no vino ella a avisarme?— dijo entre dientes.

—La enfermera Soo está en cirugía en este momento, y dudo que...

—Estoy hablando de la enfermera Oh.

—Oh. También entrará a cirugía... — al oír aquello, Seung Jo dejó los archivos, tomó las cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, enfermera Kang.

—¿Sunbae? Espere— el señor Baek se detuvo. La enfermera Kang caminó hasta su encuentro y le puso una mano en el hombro— Sé que debe ser difícil para usted en este momento, pero debe soportarlo. Y si las cosas no mejoran... bueno... siempre puede pedir una transferencia a otro hospital.

Pero Seung Jo no contestó. Se disculpó con la enfermera y salió a paso rápido de ahí.

Antes de abandonar el hospital, pensó que podría dar un vistazo a la operación donde estaba su esposa, ya que hasta ese momento no la había visto en acción... pero descartó el pensamiento cuando pensó que podría encontrarse a Charles, y lo que menos quería era romperle los dientes al joven.

Mientras manejaba a casa, ya iba pensando en qué le diría a su mujer cuando llegara.

•

•

•

—¡Enfermera Oh! ¡Enfermera Oh!— Ha Ni se detuvo en su andar cuando oyó que la llamaban.

La noche se había pasado increíblemente rápido, entre su exitosa cirugía y el cuidar a los pacientes, la enfermera no se había dado cuenta de que ya había acabado su turno sino hubiera sido porque la enfermera Kang le había dicho que ya se fueran a casa.

Después de que Hae Lin le diera el mensaje a Seung Jo, había esperado hasta que Ha Ni terminará su operación para decirle lo que había notado en su esposo.

Ha Ni había estado pensando toda la noche en lo que Hae Lin le había comentado y en la sugerencia de cambiarse de hospital una vez que se aplicaran las solicitudes... pero el simple pensamiento de estar lejos de su esposo la aterró.

—Enfermera Oh— la reprendió Hae Lin— Tiene que aprender a separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. No entiendes...

—Por supuesto que la entiendo. ¿Sabe por qué estoy separada de mi esposo? Porque teníamos la misma relación que ustedes tienen. Siempre pegados el uno con el otro, trabajando en el mismo lugar y viviendo en la misma casa.

—Quizás no hizo bien su trabajo como esposa y por eso la dejó— le recriminó Ha Ni, y aunque después de decirlo se había sentido culpable, no podía permitir que siguieran burlándose de ella en el trabajo. Ha Ni era una buena esposa, y con ese pensamiento se mantuvo firme.

Pero Hae Lin simplemente suspiró:

—Te digo esto porque mi relación se rompió porque ambos nos Volvimos dependientes el uno con el otro. Llegamos a un punto en el que no podíamos estar sin vernos.

—De eso se trata el amor, enfermera Kang, de que no podamos vivir sin nuestra pareja. Usted...

—No, Oh Ha Ni, eres tú la que no lo entiende. ¿Qué clase de amor creen que tienen si se ven siempre en el mismo lugar? Conviven en la casa, en el trabajo y en todos lados, ¿crees que eso es amor? Abre los ojos...

—Sé que eso es amor.— pero Hae Lin se rindió.

—Haz lo que gustes, pero déjame decirte algo... — Ha Ni esperó— Me di cuenta de que mi relación había llegado a su fin, el día que él me golpeó.

—Seung Jo nunca...

—Si, Oh Ha Ni, yo también dije lo mismo de mi Ga Bin... hasta que tuve la nariz rota, tres costillas rotas y un quinto aborto.

Y, tras decirle eso, dejó la sala de descanso de las enfermeras sin poder evitar llorar.

Oh Ha Ni se quedó parada, pensando, demasiado distraída para poder pensar otra cosa que no fuera en si la adorable y siempre alegre Kang le estaba diciendo la verdad, o si era solamente para que ella se fuera del hospital y así poder conquistar a su esposo.

Los celos eran el mayor problema de la chica, pero nunca pensó que su terquedad le acarrearía más problemas todavía.

Y el pensamiento siguió en su mente hasta que Charles llegó a su lado:

—Al fin la alcanzo— le dijo sin aliento el doctor, antes de que ella subiera al taxi.

—¿Sucede algo, doctor Charles?

—Déjeme llevarla a su casa, por favor.

•

•

•

Eran las 5:30am cuando Oh Ha Ni volvió a casa; el sol aun no salía y ella estaba increíblemente cansada. Agradeció que le hubieran dado el día, porque solamente quería comer y dormir después de una noche tan pesada.

Pero el pensamiento murió en el momento en que subió las escaleras: Baek Seung Jo estaba sentado en el sillón solitario que estaba en la salita de estar del segundo piso, tenuemente iluminado por la lámpara a su lado. Oh Ha Ni sintió que si corazón se aceleraba a rápida velocidad, y su único pensamiento era que su esposo no había podido dormir porque no estaba a su lado.

—Hola, Seung Jo— le dijo con una voz dulce y tierna, pero él no respondió. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de las escaleras. Ha Ni no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal hasta que él se acercó a ella... y la miró con los ojos ardiendo como el fuego:

—Lo siento si llegué tarde, esposito— le sonrió, aunque nerviosa— Tuve el turno de la madrugada y fue muy pesada— él no dijo nada todavía— Tuve una difícil cirugía y también me tocó cuidar varios pacientes— siguió sin hablar. A ese punto, Oh Ha Ni entendió que a su esposo algo le sucedía— Cariño... ¿sucede...?

—¿Qué te crees llegando a estas horas?

—¿Qué...? ¿Seung Jo...?

—Te pregunto qué haces llegando a estas horas— la enfermera no habló para nada, solamente miró a su esposo un poco asustada. Seung Jo hacia todo lo posible por contenerse, pero entre más balbuceaba su mujer menos funcionaba; llegó a un punto en el que ya no pudo contenerse... y estalló justo en el momento en que Oh Ha Ni mencionó al doctor Charles:

—¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE DELANTE DE MI!— le gritó realmente enojado Seung Jo a su esposa, golpeando la pared y provocando que ella diera un paso hacia abajo de las escaleras.

—Seung Jo... ¿Qué te...?— pero él ya no pudo contener la rabia: la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos y ella se encogió.

—¿Te has estado viendo en secreto con Charles?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

—¿¡LO ESTÁS!?

—¡Seung Jo! ¡Basta! ¡Me duele!

—¡Contéstame!

—¡BASTA! ¡DÉJAME!— le dijo ella, intentando librarse de su agarre. La acción provocó que él, en su coraje, cerrara los puños y agitara las manos, lo que ocasionó que su puño se estampara directamente en su cara.

Seung Jo reaccionó a tiempo y estiró la mano para sujetarla, pero Oh Ha Ni creyó que iba a golpearla y dio un paso hacia atrás... y rodó escaleras abajo.

—¡OH HA NI!

Cuando Seung Jo llegó escaleras abajo, su esposa se había golpeado contra una de las patas de la mesa que estaba al pie de las escaleras, donde había varios arreglos de porcelana y un enorme florero de cristal, el cual se había caído sobre la cabeza de ella.

Estaba inconsciente, mojada y llena de sangre.

—Oh... Dios... Oh Ha... — pero Seung Jo se congeló en su lugar.

Delante de él, estaba su pequeño hermano menor, con un vaso de leche en la mano y la expresión más aterrorizada y confundida que jamás le había visto.

Eung Jo dejó caer su vaso de agua y miró a su hermano:

—¿Hyung... qué hiciste...?

•

•

•

Lo sé, lo sé. Mil años después. Me ahorraré las excusas porque no me voy a ir tan seguido.

Estoy preocupada de que hayan dejado de seguirme, pero ahora estoy de vuelta :D

Subiré otro capítulo más tarde! Así que... DISFRÚTENLO! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, hola! :)_

_De acuerdo, me voy a disculpar con ustedes por _

_Todo este tiempo que no actualicé :(_

_De verdad me siento muy mal, pero he tenido_

_Demasiadas cosas que hacer._

_La vida de una universitaria a un año de terminar_

_Su carrera nunca acaba u.u_

_Pero ya volví! Y con mas drama que nunca!_

_Espero les haya gustado mi capitulo anterior._

_Me di cuenta que se había subido un capítulo del otro_

_Fic que estaba haciendo (Uno de Naruto), y_

_Hasta hace unos días que estaba modificando mis archivos no lo noté._

_Pero ya está todo bien ahora :)_

Entonces les hablaré de este capítulo en especial; han visto "Boys over flowers"?

Espero que sí. Fue el segundo kdrama que vi después

_De Playful Kiss 3 y se volvió mi favorito!_  
><em>Planeaba hacer un fanfic pero quiero terminar con este primero.<em>  
><em>Por lo tanto, decidí hacer un pequeño "crossover".<em>  
><em>Espero todos sepan lo que es, sino pues un crossover es una mezcla de<em>  
><em>Dos mundos diferentes; en este caso, serán Playful Kiss y Boys over flowers.<em>  
><em>Espero hayan visto el dorama, sino les recomiendo que lo hagan (o que lean la reseña)<em>  
><em>Porque sino no entenderán nada.<em>  
><em>Bueno, ya escribi demasiado. <em>  
><em>DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO! 3<em>

6. **PRIMOS POLÍTICOS**

Cuando Oh Ha Ni abrió los ojos, todo lo que vio fue blanco: techo blanco, luces blancas, paredes blancas, artefactos blancos. Incluso una persona blanca estaba parada junto a una maquina que parecía hacer muchísimo ruido.

Oh Ha Ni intentó moverse, pero sintió un pinchazo en el brazo; su visión comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?— la dulce voz de una mujer la atrajo a la superficie poco a poco, alejando las lagunas mentales que parecía tener en su cabeza, y se encontró con una chica linda:

—¿Señorita? ¿Cómo se siente?— la unnie sacó una lamparita de su bata y alumbró los ojos de Ha Ni.

—¿Qué me pasó?— le preguntó a la mujer, a quien pudo ver mejor: usaba una bata de doctor... pero era muy diferente a la de los otros doctores. Se veía demasiado elegante y de tan buena calidad que Ha Ni no dudó de que le habría costado una fortuna. Su piel era casi tan blanca como su impecable bata, tenía el cabello negro y sujeto en una coleta que le llegaba sólo un poco debajo de la cintura. Usaba solamente un precioso color coral en sus labios, y aún así la encontró como la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca.

—Parece que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ha dormido por un día entero.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Ha Ni se levantó de golpe, lo que provocó que se mareara horriblemente y que la intravenosa se clavara hasta el fondo en su brazo.— ¡Auch!

—Por favor, mantenga la calma, señorita— le pidió la doctora, empujándola suavemente y acunándola con delicadeza para que descansara. Ha Ni vio una alianza* dorada en su dedo anular, acompañada de el anillo de compromiso más elegante y enorme que solamente aparecía en las películas.

—Tómelo con calma, por favor. El golpe pareció haber sido un poco grave.— Ha Ni no dijo nada, solamente se quedó mirando los anillos que adornaban el delgado y blanco dedo de la doctora.

Le pareció que la mujer le decía algo, pero ella no estaba poniendo atención, y cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, ella pudo recordar muchas cosas: recordó que la omoni la había reprendido en la mañana por algo, pudo recordar una pequeña parte de la plática que tuvo con el doctor Charles e incluso lo que la enfermera Kang le había dicho. Lo único que no había vuelto a su cabeza había sido el cómo había llegado ahí.

La doctora volvió unos minutos después, y detrás suyo apareció su esposo.

Y todo volvió a su cabeza.

Los gritos, las miradas furiosas, el golpe, y que la había lanzado de las escaleras. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que le dolía la cara como si le hubiesen pegado con un guante de hierro.

—Creo que alguien vino a verla, seño... — la doctora se quedó helada cuando vio el semblante estupefacto de su paciente. Ha Ni se puso como loca: comenzó a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su lado, gritando como enloquecida y llorando.

Seung Jo no se movió de su lugar a pesar de que le estaba pidiendo que se fuera. Y la doctora lo empujó fuera de la habitación:

—Lo siento, señor Baek, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí.

—Debo estar con mi esposa.

—Le he dicho que no— dijo firme la doctora— Me va a disculpar, pero mi paciente es más importante.

—Es mi esposa.

—Y mi paciente. Le sugiero que se vaya.

—Usted no pue...

—¿Seung Jo?— ambos se volvieron a mitad de su discusión, sólo par encontrarse a un joven doctor delante de ellos. Seung Jo abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ji Hoo*?— la doctora de volvió a su colega.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es mi primo— dijo el doctor, un poco confundido. Se acercó a Seung Jo, asegurándose de que fuera él, y le dio un abrazo— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó.

—Su esposa está ahí dentro— dijo la doctora, aun enojada. Ji Hoo entonces recordó que el día anterior había llegado a urgencias una mujer que, al parecer, había sido golpeada por su marido. Debido a su cirugía, no había podido escuchar todo el cotilleo, pero por la cara de su compañera, se debía tratar de ellos.

Ji Hoo se volvió a su colega:

—Voy a almorzar. Avísale a Min Ha Sunbae.

—Claro.— fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de que ambos se fueran. La doctora se quedó mirando a ambos hombres, de hecho, más que primos, parecía que eran como hermanos mellizos: ambos tenían la misma complexión física, la misma estatura, los ojos demasiado parecidos y solamente el color de cabello los diferenciaba.*

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea de calmar a la alterada Ha Ni.

•

•

•

—Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, primo— dijo Ji Hoo a Seung Jo, quien miraba distraído el café en sus manos. Ji Hoo suspiró— Puedes contármelo, ya sabes que no te juzgaré ni nada.— Seung Jo seguía callado.

Ji Hoo de hecho no era demasiado bueno aconsejando personas, al menos no a otros que no fueran sus mejores amigos, pero aunque el hombre delante suyo era su primo, a quien quería como un hermano, no sabía qué decirle.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, escuchando solamente el alboroto a su alrededor, hasta que Seung Jo habló:

—No fue mi intención hacerlo— se defendió, como si estuviera en un juicio. Ji Hoo escuchó— Estaba molesto, celoso y no pensaba bien, y ella comenzó a hablar de él, perdí el control pero no quise pegarle. Yo sólo quería que se callara, pero ella se movió y la golpee por accidente, luego de resbaló y cayó por la escaleras, pegándose la cabeza con la mesa que tenía el florero. Y luego, Eung Jo...

—Detente, Seung Jo— le pidió Ji Hoo a su primo, quien lo miró— Me quedé solamente en que estabas enojado y celoso por otro hombre, pero con toda la información que acabas de darme creo que podré atestiguar a tu favor en el juicio— y la mirada aterrada de Seung Jo le dio a entender que su broma había sido mala. Así que cambió de estrategia— Tranquilo, primo, es normal eso en el matrimonio, principalmente para los recién casados como ustedes.

—¿Normal? Ji Hoo. Yo no soy así. Jamás he golpeado a una mujer, y menos a mi mujer. Yo... yo la amo. Aunque sea una molestia y me hayan obligado a casarme con ella, yo la amo. Tú lo sabes. Estuviste ahí.

—Sí. Lo sé, primo. Estuve en tu boda*, pero es normal que sientas celos. Tu esposa es muy hermosa y tiene una personalidad encantadora, pero debes controlarte.

—Lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar, primo.

–Lo sé.

Y Seung Jo y Ji Hoo decidieron cambiar el tema por un rato. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, de todos modos.

•

•

•

La omoni entró a la habitación de su nuera junto con Eung Jo. Ha Ni descansaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, y sintió pena por el lastimoso estado en el que estaba.

Eung Jo dejó unas enormes rosas en un florero que estaba ahí, y que tenía otras flores de su hermano.

Las tiró.

—Eung Jo.

—Él tiene la culpa, mamá— dijo el pequeño enojado, colocando sus flores al lado de su cuñada.

—Hijo, son problemas de adultos. Deberías escuchar lo que tu hermano tiene...

—No tengo nada que escuchar— le dijo, mirando a su cuñada— Yo estaba ahí, mamá, vi cómo mi hermano le gritaba sin motivo, cómo le pegó y también cuando la tiró de las escaleras.

—Eung Jo, basta— dijo la omoni— Mírame, cariño— dijo ella. El pequeño clavó sus llorosos ojos en su madre— Sabes que tu hermano no quiso lastimarla; fue un accidente. Él jamás le haría algo malo a su esposa, él la ama, ¿entiendes?— pero él negó. A la omoni le enterneció que su siempre serio hijo ahora le interesara su cuñada, pero tampoco deseaba que odiara a su hermano. Le tendió los brazos y él se acunó en ellos— Los matrimonios son difíciles, hijo. Siempre van a haber peleas, a veces unas ligeras y otras tan feas que harán creer que no hay amor... pero tu hermano ama a Ha Ni. Y la ama con todo su corazón a pesar de todo, ¿entiendes eso?— nuevamente, él negó.

La omoni pensó que solamente estaba siendo necio porque estaba enojado, pero lo que no sabía es que él conocía los sentimientos de su hermano mejor que nadie.

Y sabía que, en el fondo, Seung Jo no quería a su esposa.

•

•

•

Cuando Ha Ni despertó, estaba sola en la habitación.

Como el reloj de pared estaba demasiado lejos, no podía distinguir la hora o si era de día o de noche. Decidió observar con cuidado el espacio blanco donde estaba, porque comprendió que ese no era el Hospital de Parang.

—¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó confundida.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior poco a poco habían regresado a su cabeza, y la horrible pelea con su esposo fue de las primeras cosas que recordó y luego, como sal en la herida, las palabras de Hae Lin.

—Tenía razón— dijo y estalló en lagrimas.

La puerta se abrió y la hermosa doctora entró. Usaba un blusón* de cuello de tortuga blanco largo hasta los muslos, unas mallas color guindas, unas notas a mitad de la pantorrilla de cuero negro y su cabello estaba suelto, dándole un aspecto como de modelo.

Ha Ni sabía que no era una mujer fea, pero ante la doctora ella se sentía todo menos atractiva.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó la doctora. Ha Ni se sentó en su cama para admirarla mejor. Notó que era unos centímetros más alta que la doctora, pero el cuerpo de ella estaba mejor proporcionado, con piernas fuertes y brazos marcados por el ejercicio.

Ha Ni sonrío:

—Mejor.

—Me alegro. Mi turno ya terminó, pero dejaré a mi colega a cargo tuyo el día de hoy hasta que regrese mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— Ha Ni asintió.

La doctora de enterneció al verla ahí, tan frágil como un ciervo recién nacido y asustadizo.

—Tu suegra vendrá en unos minutos.

—¿Omoni?

—Si. Parece que llevó a tu cuñado a casa, y yo me quedare hasta que ella llegue.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, doctora.

—De nada— y la doctora y Ha Ni se quedaron en silencio.

Horas antes, Ji Yoo ya le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber de la dulce Ha Ni, y aunque no tenían absolutamente nada en común y sus situaciones no eran, si quiera, las mismas, se sintió responsable de ella.

Jamás había tenido una hermana menor, pero si un pequeño hermano que amada con todo su ser; y aunque no era mucho mayor que la chica, le simpatizaba.

Suspiró, dispuesta a preguntarle lo que tenía en mente, pero Ha Ni se adelantó:

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Unnie?— la doctora abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Unnie...?

—¿Te molesta?

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! ¡Adelante!— Ha Ni sonrío, algo ruborizada:

—¿Cómo... cómo es tu esposo, unnie? ¿Es amable?— la doctora sonrío.

—¿Amable? ¡Para nada! ¡Es un egocéntrico, presumido, consentido y desquiciado niño rico!— Ha Ni abrió los ojos— Siempre quiere decirme lo que tengo que hacer, se mete en mi vida sin que yo se lo pida y cree que tiene derecho sobre mí solamente porque soy su esposa

—Unnie...

—Sí, es tan mimado. Pero... — Ha Ni vio entonces una sonrisa tierna y enamorada en los labios rosas de la Unnie, y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban como si hubiesen puesto pétalos de rosas en ellos— No imagino cómo sería mi vida si él no estuviera en ella.

—¿A pesar de su personalidad?— soltó Ha Ni, más para ella que para la Unnie, y ella asintió. Tomó la mano de Ha Ni y le sonrío:

—Sé que tu esposo no quiso lastimarte. Y también sé lo arrepentido que está. Me ha quedado claro que lo amas y que él te ama, pero, Oh Ha Ni, recuerda esto siempre: una vez es un accidente, dos no.

—Unnie... — la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ha Ni vio a su padre y a omoni entrar, al tiempo que le llegaba un olor delicioso a comida.

La doctora de aparó de Ha Ni para que sus familiares se acercaran, tomó sus cosas y se volvió a su celular. Contestó brevemente a quien la llamaba, y por el rubor en sus mejillas Ha Ni supo que era su esposo.

Sintió un poco de celos.

—Bueno. Señorita Ha No, asegúrese de tomar sus medicamentos y comer adecuadamente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me encargaré de ello— dijo su padre, besando su frente.

Ha Ninse encogió ante el gesto pero luego le aseguró que estaba bien. La doctora sonrío y se despidió, pero Ha Ni la detuvo:

—No me ha dicho su nombre, Unnie.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Oh, que tonta— caminó de regreso hasta ella y le tendió la mano— Goo Jan Di*, mucho gusto Ha Ni. Puedes llamarme Unnie, si quieres.

—Jan Di.

—Descansa, Ha Ni.— y se fue casi corriendo.

Ha Ni se sintió realmente feliz de haber encontrado a una buena amiga en alguien tan dulce como la hermosa doctora Jan Di.

—¿Qué me hiciste de comer, papá?— le sonrío a su padre, ya más animada.

Decidió que no iba a dejar que su situación fuera un impedimento; ella iba a intentar esforzarse para salir de ahí.

Y después... enfrentar a su esposo. Aunque no supiera cómo.

•

•

•

**Mmm, creo que este fue algo corto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Los * que marqué fue para aclarar ciertos puntos.**

**1-ALIANZA; es como algunas personas le llaman, con mayor propiedad, a los anillos de matrimonio.**

**2-YOON YI HOO; el co-protagonista masculino de Boys Over Flowers**

**3- Debido a que Seung Jo y Yi Hoo son protagonizados en los diferentes doramas por el mismo actor (Kim Hyun Joong), decidí ponerlos como primos realmente parecidos :B**

**4-BODA; obviamente esto es inventado, pero como se supone que son "primos", me pareció apropiado poner que Ji Hoo estuvo en su boda :D**

**5-BLUSÓN; sé que me leen algunas personas que no son de México, así que explicaré: aquí en mi país se le conoce a una camisa larga, ligeramente holgada y en ocasiones casual, a simple vista parece un vestido, normalmente se pone con mallones o mallas (medias un poco gruesas, a veces de licra o algodón), pero hay quienes los usan sin nada abajo (O.o). No sé cómo lo llamen en otros lugares, pero me gustaría que pusieran en los comentarios cómo le dicen en su país a esas blusas :D**

**6-GOO JAN DI; si, si, sé que la hice demasiado de misterio al decir el nombre de la doctora, pero ya saben que amo el drama ;)**

**El nombre real de la chica es Geum Jan Di; aquí se supone que han pasado los cinco años que Goo Jun Pyo le pide cuando se va a América. Según yo, Jan Di debe tener unos 24 años más o menos, mientras que Ha Ni tiene 22 :) y respecto a su apellido, bueno, creo que usar el de su esposo seria algo romántico :3 3**

** Y bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo :)**

**Intentaré subir los otros a la velocidad de la luz, ya que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo este tiempo que los abandoné u.u**

**Ya saben, vivo de sus reviews 3 así que dejen unos cuantos para animarme :D y contesten la pregunta!**

**LOS AMO! Y disculpen si les arruine el final de BOF :(**


End file.
